Ignorant Angel
by RedMoonby
Summary: "YOONGI NOONA!" "BIDADARIKU!" Mereka terkenal, yeah, tampan dan keren, tapi kalau masalah hati mereka hanya punya satu tambatan. Persahabatan aneh duo tampan yang bodoh. MINYOON. SOONYOON. SOONHOON. BTS-SVT fic. GS for uke! AU! School-life! 1st Collab FF.
1. Prologue

IGNORANT ANGEL

©RedMoonby&Kwonelia

COLLAB FF

.

MinYoon (Jimin-Yoongi)

SoonHoon (Soonyeong-Jihoon)

BTS-SVT Fic

Rated : T

Genre : School Life, Romance, little bit Humor

Disclaimer : ff ini hasil dari otak gaje-ku dan temenku. Hasil karya un-faedah yang muncul saat pelajaran matematika. Tertarik buat baca?

Warning! AU! GS! Gaje! Humor garing!

Jimin(17)|Soonyeong(17)|Yoongi(18)|Jihoon(17)

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Park Jimin dan Kwon Soonyeong itu sama. Dua pemuda biasa yang bersekolah di tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas di Seoul. hidup mereka biasa saja, berjalan retoris seiring dengan dentingan waktu. Sangat biasa bahkan, jika saja mereka tak punya bakat luar biasa dalam menari dan wajah menawan bak pangeran. Tak hanya sampai itu saja, mereka juga punya tubuh atletis yang membuat para gadis rela bertekuk lutut, pesona senyum mereka yang secerah mentari dapat menghangatkan hati para gadis. Bersahabat, tampan, pandai menari, keren. Sesempurna itu kehidupan 'biasa' dua pangeran sekolah di Seoul International High School.

Jangan pikir mereka seorang playboy yang gampang mempermainkan hati wanita. Mereka terkenal, yeah, tampan dan keren, tapi kalau masalah hati mereka hanya punya satu tambatan. Yap, hanya satu. Kalian bisa bilang mereka bodoh karena persahabatan akrab mereka disertai dengan persaingan memperebutkan satu gadis. Bahkan demi satu gadis itu, mereka menolak puluhan -bahkan ratusan gadis yang rajin mengirim coklat ke loker mereka saat valentine.

.

Saat itu, di ruang kelas XI MIPA 1, jam pelajaran kosong MTK.

.

.

.

Otteyo? That's just prolog.

TBC or Delete?

Kenapa BTS-SVT Fic? Karena aku ARMY dan friend-in-crime-ku itu CARAT dan kita satu sekolah+satu kelas /justinfo/ kita juga sering sharing ttg dua bias kita (read:jimin&hoshi), kita biasanya fangirlingan bareng dan menggila(?) bareng. Suka duka bersama /apasih/

Temenku itu sebenernya nggk terlalu suka shipper2an tp karena dia juga author maka kupaksa/dikit/ buat ff collab ditengah2 jam kosong matematika.

Btw, kita domisili SOLO dan buat readers-nim klo ada yg ARMY/CARAT SOLO boleh bgt kontak kita dan jadi #FangirlGesrekSquad. Bisa juga klo kita ketemuan dan saling kenal. ID:fanirahma33

 **Ku-post lanjutannya kalau tanggapannya cukup baik.**

With love, Moonby.


	2. Part 1

IGNORANT ANGEL

RedMoonby&Kwonelia

COLLAB FF

.

MinYoon (Jimin-Yoongi)

SoonHoon (Soonyeong-Jihoon)

BTS-SVT Fic

Rated : T

Genre : School Life, Romance, little bit Humor

Disclaimer : ff ini hasil dari otak gaje-ku dan temenku. Hasil karya un-faedah yang muncul saat pelajaran matematika. Tertarik buat baca?

Warning! AU! GS! Gaje! Humor garing!

Jimin(17)|Soonyeong(17)|Yoongi(18)|Jihoon(17)

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"YOONGI NOONA!" kedua pemuda itu terlihat sedang berlari menghampiri seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kemudian gadis yang bernama Min Yoongi itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dugaannya benar, dia menemukan dua pemuda yang mengganggunya satu tahun terakhir ini.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Noo-naaa-yaaa, ini huh ga-gawat." Jawab Jimin ngosngosan.

"Kami mendapat nilai buruk matematika." Lanjut Soonyeong.

"Lalu?"

"Hehehe, Noona-ya, tolong ajarin kita matematika weekend ini ya?" ucap Soonyeong kepada Yoongi.

"Huh?"

"Ayolah, Noona kan gadis pintar dan juga baik."

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa selalu aku? Tidak bisakah kalian cari gadis lain untuk mengajari kalian?" tanya Yoongi.

Memang benar, saat mereka mendapat nilai buruk atau mendapat pekerjaan rumah atau akan ulangan, mereka berdua selalu meminta Yoongi mengajari mereka. Alasannya? Tau sendiri. Mereka ingin lebih dekat dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Yoongi. Orang tua Yoongi? Mereka sedang di kota kelahirannya karena pekerjaan bisnis. Yoongi mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di SIHS ini.

"Tapi kan kita maunya Noona yang mengajari" jawab Jimin sambil mengeluarkan mode wajah imutnya. Soonyeong pun tak mau kalah dan ikut-ikutan memasang wajah sok-manisnya. Mungkin bagi wanita lain wajah-wajah itu bisa membuat hati mereka meleleh. Tapi bagi Yoongi itu hanya wajah memelas dan menjijikkan setiap kali mereka meminta sesuatu.

"Aku sibuk. Cari orang lain saja." Yoongi pun meninggalkan mereka berdua yang Cuma bisa melihat kepergian Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi tau, sekalipun dia menolak tetap saja mereka datang kerumahnya. Ia tidak akan terkejut bila mereka tiba-tiba datang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

Usai sampai rumah tanpa membuang waktu Yoongi mengganti pakaian dan berbaring untuk mengistirahatan badannya. Kemudian, telepon rumahnya berbunyi.

Kriing-kriing.

"Anyeong. Eomma? Jihoonie? Ooh kapan? Malam ini? Hmm arraseo. Anyeong Eomma."

Malam hari kemudian tiba. Yoongi sendiri sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Ditengah kesibukannya, terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar rumahnya. Ia sendiri sudah tau siapa yang datang. Dengan segera dia membuka pintu.

"Anyeong Eonni"

"Jihoonie. Aku sudah tau kau akan datang. Masuklah, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan. Kau pasti Lelah. Biar aku yang menurunkan barangmu ditaksi."

"Gomawo Eonni." Lalu Yoongi memasukkan barang-barang Jihoon kedalam kamar sebelahnya sendiri dan menyusul adiknya untuk makan malam.

"Bagaimana kabar Appa dan Eomma? Mereka sehat? Kata Eomma, Appa mendapat tawaran pekerjaan di luar negeri karena itu Eomma mengikutinya" ucap Yoongi disela-sela makan malam.

"Mereka sehat. Sangat sehat untuk bekerja diluar negeri dan menitipkanku padamu. Harusnya mereka membiarkanku hidup mandiri sepertimu bukan seperti seorang bayi yang sedang ditempatkan ditempat penitipan bayi."

"Mereka hanya khawatir padamu. Anggap saja kau disini untuk melatih kemandirianmu juga karena aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu sama seperti mereka memperlakukanmu dengan penuh perhatian."

"Ya! Ini juga bukan kemauanku Eonni. Mereka yang seperti itu. Tapi ini memang sepertimu biasanya."

"Sudahlah lanjutkan saja makanmu."

Yoongi memang terkenal gadis sinis kalau disekolah. Namun, ia tetap hangat sebagai seorang Eonni.

"Oh ya, mungkin besok akan datang dua orang laki-laki yang datang kesini."

"Tunggu- Eonni, ini benar kau kan? Tak biasanya kau dekat dengan temanmu."

"Mereka hanya adik kelas bodoh yang mengandalkan mukanya saja. Aku hanya mengajari mereka saja. Mereka tetap kesini walaupun aku menolaknya. Kau bisa istirahat besok Karena senin kau akan langsung masuk sekolah."

"Ini memang Eonni yang seperti biasa. Baiklah aku akan beristirahat setelah makan."

.

.

.

"Pagi, Eonni. Em... baunya enak kau masak apa?" tanya Jihoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Gadis mungil itu sudah wangi dan rapi dengan sweeter putih bersih dan hotpans yang membungkus kakinya dengan apik.

"Pagi juga. Aku punya cukup mood pagi ini untuk memasakanmu makanan." Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya menjawab dengan cepat.

"Hanya aku? Lalu Eonni tak makan? Jangan bilang kau sedang diet."

"Tidak, aku hanya tak mau makan berat pagi-pagi."

Sudah bisa diduga, selama 17 tahun menjadi adik dari seorang Min Yoongi membuat Jihoon hafal kebiasaan Yoongi yang tak mau makan nasi saat sarapan.

"Seperti biasa. Memang benar-benar Eonni-ku"

Jihoon hanya pasrah dengan duduk dimeja makan dan menyantap makanan yang telah selesai disajikan Yoongi. Toh, makan yang Yoongi buat adalah kesukaannya, nasi goreng kimchi. Yeay! Jihoon bersorak dalam hati.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan dapur, Yoongi lantas mengambil dua lembar roti yang telah diolesi dengan selai buah kesukaannya. Ia duduk di meja makan bersama Jihoon yang masih makan dengan khitmad.

"Jihoonie, kau besok sudah masuk sekolah kan?" Yoongi bertanya disela-sela dia mengunyah rotinya.

"Hu-um. Appa dan Eomma sudah mengurus keperluanku, bahkan seragam dan buku-buku sekolah sudah siap."

"Seperti biasa, kau kan bayi mereka." Ucap Yoongi sambil terkekeh ceria. Walau dikenal sebagai gadis yang dingin diluar, tapi sebenarnya Yoongi sangat hangat dan bersahabat dengan adiknya.

"Ish, Eonni. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin seperti Eonni, bisa mandiri dan melakukan semuanya sendiri, tapi kan..."

"Sudahlah. Habiskan dulu makananmu. Kau tau mereka sangat menyayangimu, lagipula hidup di Seoul tidak semudah yang kau kira, kau tak boleh percaya dengan sembarang orang."

"Aku juga tahu. Aku kan sudah 17" jawab Jihoon sewot.

Jihoon langsung bangkit untuk meletakkan piringnya yang sudah kosong ke dapur dan mencucinya.

"Kau ingin kemana hari ini, Jihoonie?" tanya Yoongi dari meja makan sedikit berteriak.

"Entahlah Eonni. Eonni bilang akan kedatangan tamu."

Gotcha!

'Oh iya, si sipit dan si jeruk' batin Yoongi miris.

"Mereka bukan tamu, hanya adik kelas tak penting."

Setelah membasuh tangannya, Jihoon langsung menghampiri dan kembali duduk di meja makan. Melihat wajah masam Yoongi yang kentara.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Eonni. Kau tak akan pernah punya kekasih kalau sikapmu masih seketus ini. Apa kau benar-benar membenci mereka? Apa mereka sangat menyebalkan?"

Yoongi dibuat dilema oleh pertanyaan adiknya, bukan masalah benci, tapi... entahlah Yoongi hanya merasa terganggu saja dengan kehadiran dua pemuda kelebihan energi itu.

"Entahlah... aku hanya tak nyaman saja dengan mereka yang selalu menggangguku. Bukan benci, hanya -entahlah"

"Terima saja."

"Hah?"

"Pilih saja salah satu dan jadian dengannya. Lagian kata Eonni mereka tampan kan"

"Aku tak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan pemuda Seoul, kau tahu mereka tak sebaik yang kau pikir. Makanya aku hanya ingin belajar dan lulus tanpa memikirkan seorang kekasih. Kau juga! Jangan mudah percaya dengan pemuda apalagi yang baru saja kau kenal"

"Arraseo, Eonni. Sudahlah, aku ingin menyelesaikan novelku yang kemarin baru kubeli sebelum kesini"

"Kau beli novel baru? Fantasy atau Romance?"

"Fantasy. Eonni harus baca, ceritanya sangat menarik." Ucap Jihoon dengan mata berbinar. Yoongi ikut berbinar mendengarnya.

"Aku pinjam ya kalau sudah selesai."

Tanda 'ok' ditangan Jihoon cukup membuat Yoongi tersenyum. Dirinya dan Jihoon memang penggemar novel sejati, apalagi yang bergenre fantasy.

.

*Same time, in other place*

"Ya, Park! Cepatlah! Kenapa kau itu lelet sekali?"

Si surai hijau yang tak sabaran berjalan sedikit mendahului temannya yang hanya menatap jengah.

"Kau itu diam saja, Kwon. Kakiku masih sedikit sakit karena meja sialan itu."

"Pffttt-"

Jimin yang melihat Soonyeong menahan tawanya hanya mendengus tak terima, memangnya gara-gara siapa kakinya bisa sampai tergores pinggiran meja kemarin. Si pemuda Kwon itu yang mendorongnya saat battle dance dengan kakak kelas kemarin, bukannya minta maaf malah memasang senyum sok-polosnya dan terus menari mengikuti irama musik. Sudah kakinya tergores, harga dirinya ikut tergores juga karena jatuh tersandung meja tempat minum di ruang latihan dance dan ditertawai kakak kelas mereka yang menatang battle. Kan nyesek!

"Dasar, Kwon sialan."

"Kembali kasih, Park~"

Soonyeong terus melangkah dengan senyum seribu watt-nya, matanya ikut menyipit lucu karena tersenyum. Meninggalkan Jimin yang menggerutu tak jelas dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

TBC dengan gajenya~

.

Hai readers yg menunggu dengan setia/krik krik/

Maapken karna baru apdet, soalnya abis selese UKK (padahal ya belom) /gananya/ tapi moga aja masi ada yg ngarep ni ff dilanjut.

.

Btw, CONGRATULATION BUAT MY LUV LUV BANGTAN YG MENANG TOP SOCIAL ARTIST AWARD... DUH BANGGA BGT AKUTU AMPEK CAPS JEBOL /TEBAR KOLOR/

.

POKOKNYA ALL THE BEST DAH BUAT BTS AND ARMY

.

WIHT LOVE, MOONBY


	3. Part 2

IGNORANT ANGEL

©RedMoonby&Kwonelia

COLLAB FF

.

MinYoon (Jimin-Yoongi)

SoonHoon (Soonyeong-Jihoon)

BTS-SVT Fic

Rated : T

Genre : School Life, Romance, little bit Humor

Disclaimer : ff ini hasil dari otak gaje-ku dan temenku. Hasil karya un-faedah yang muncul saat pelajaran matematika. Tertarik buat baca?

Warning! AU! GS! Gaje! Humor garing!

Jimin(17)|Soonyeong(17)|Yoongi(18)|Jihoon(17)

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Ting tong!

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi, Yoongi tak perlu repot-repot membuka karena dia sudah cukup tau siapa yang datang.

"Masuklah! Tidak dikunci."

Bunyi cukup bising menyertai pintu apartemen Yoongi yang dibuka dengan bersemangat oleh dua pemuda berambut kontras. Si jeruk langsung berlari kedalam dan tersenyum cerah saat melihat gadis dihadapannya dengan dress selutut berwarna krem yang manis-

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi Noona! Apa kabar? Ngomong-ngomong aku sangat baik hari ini." Tanya Jimin –si surai jeruk kelewat semangat

-meninggalkan si surai hijau Soonyeong yang agak terhuyung karena sahabat bantetnya yang kelewat bersemangat itu mendorongnya kedepan cukup keras. 'Katanya kakinya masih sakit! Dasar!'

"Ya! Park, dasar! Kenapa kau mengambil start duluan? Kau curang!" seru Soonyeong tak terima.

"Kau kan tadi yang menyuruh untuk cepat" Jimin hanya tersenyum konyol.

Yoongi yang sudah cukup jengah menghadapi keduanya hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Cepat kalian duduklah! Aku masih banyak urusan untuk hari ini."

"Noona akan kemana? Kutemani saja. Ke toko buku? Perpus kota? Atau ke arena bermain?" ucap Jimin lagi-lagi mendahului sang rival.

"Tidak, tidak. Denganku saja Noona, aku akan ajak ke tempat yang indah dan menyenangkan" balas Soonyeong cepat.

"Sudahlah! Bisakah kalian diam dan hanya kerjakan apa yang kalian ingin kerjakan saja." Yoongi memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pening menghadapi dua pemuda ini.

"Baiklah. Ajari kami ya Noona~" kata Soonyeong mendayu.

Keduanya menempatkan diri di sebelah kanan-kiri Yoongi, membuat gadis 18 tahun itu agak risih juga. Bagaimana tidak? Dua adik kelasnya ini membuatnya tak leluasa bergerak. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di lantai ruang tamu Yoongi dengan alas karpet lembut berwarna coklat. Ditemani dengan dua gelas jus jeruk di meja –Yoongi tidak sejahat itu untuk menelantarkan dua pemuda itu dengan tenggorokan kering, ia masih punya sopan santun, oke. Buku matematika yang terbuka disertai dengan celotehan Yoongi yang senantiasa diperhatikan oleh Jimin dan Soonyeong –ralat, mungkin bukan ke penjelasannya tapi lebih kepada Yoongi yang memang terlihat manis dan aktif dalam menjelaskan materi.

Acara belajar-dengan-tutor-manis menurut Jimin dan Soonyeong itu berjalan dengan tenang, walau sekali-kali Yoongi harus sedikit berteriak frustasi karena entah dia yang tak bisa menjelaskan atau memang dua orang ini meninggalkan otak mereka di jalan tadi. Karena Demi Tuhan, Jimin dan Soonyeong terus saja memintanya mengulangi apa yang telah diucapkannya dengan sangat jelas.

"Noona..." Yoongi menoleh malas ke arah Soonyeong yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Wae?"

"Apa aku boleh meminjam kamar mandimu? Aku ingin buang air." Soonyeong dan hasrat alamiahnya membuat Jimin terkikik lucu dan Yoongi yang mengernyit heran.

"Makanya jangan terlalu bersemangat saat minum" Jimin meledeknya dengan melirik gelas jus Soonyeong yang sudah habis dalam sekali teguk tadi.

"Diam kau, Park."

"Pergilah ke dapur, didalamnya ada pintu berwarna biru dan masuklah. Itu kamar mandiku."

Soonyeong hanya mengangguk patuh dan segera menuju kamar mandi yang dimaksud Yoongi. Sebenarnya Soonyeong tak rela juga membiarkan Jimin dan Yoongi berduaan walau hanya sebentar, si pemuda Park itu pintar memanfaatkan keadaan soalnya.

.

Terhitung sudah lima menit dan semenjak Soonyeong pergi ke kamar mandi dan Jimin masih mengerjakan contoh soal yang diberikan Yoongi. Jimin nampak sedikit kesulitan dan membuat Yoongi tergerak untuk mengambil bukunya agar Jimin lebih mudah mempelajarinya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu mengambil buku catatanku."

Jimin hanya mengangguk singkat, perhatiannya tersita karena mengerjakan soal polinomial yang susahnya minta ampun. Dia butuh kalkulator untuk menghitung soal ini, maka Jimin merogoh kantongnya dan tidak menemukan ponsel-nya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung mengambil ponsel Yoongi yang tergeletak di sebelahnya, ia akan bilang nanti, batin Jimin sederhana.

Saat membuka layar kunci ponsel Yoongi, Jimin tertegun melihat foto dua gadis yang sangat mirip. Dua-duanya mungil dan cantik. Yang satu adalah Yoongi dengan rambut hitam panjangnya dan yang satunya berambut pink –entahlah Jimin tak tau, tapi sepertinya adik Yoongi karena wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Yoongi bahkan perawakannya juga.

"Ada apa, Jim?"

Jimin sampai tak menyadari jika Yoongi sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk disampingya.

"E-eh ti-tidak, Noona aku hanya meminjam ponselmu untuk kalkulator. ponselku –entahlah mungkin aku lupa membawanya."

"Oh..." jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Ini, Noona. Terima kasih. Tapi siapa gadis yang ada di wallpapermu itu?" ujar Jimin sambil meyerahkan hp Yoongi.

"Oh, ini. Adikku, wae?"

"Tak apa. Hanya dia sangat mirip denganmu."

.

Soonyeong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tarikan napas lega. Saat ia keluar dari dapur dan menuju ruang tamu lagi, ia menyadari bahwa ada satu ruangan di samping dapur dengan pintu kayu yang sedikit terbuka. Soonyeong sempat tak meyadari tadi mungkin karena hasrat buang airnya yang tak bisa ditahan. Ia jadi penasaran, kira-kira ruangan apa itu? Soonyeong melihat ada kasur bersprei soft pink didalamnya.

Setaunya tadi, kamar Yoongi ada di sebelah sana, jadi ini kamar siapa? Soonyeong makin penasaran, dan dengan tak sadar kakinya sudah melangkah ke bibir pintu itu. Dilihatnya ada seorang gadis bersurai pink yang sedang asyik membaca buku dengan badan tengkurap dan kakinya yang menekuk keatas. Tubuhnya yang ramping dan mungil dibalut dengan pakaian yang sederhana dan manis.

'Ya Tuhan, ada bidadari' batin Soonyeong masih dengan mata yang berbinar.

Beberapa waktu pemuda Kwon itu masih tertegun dengan pandangannya, kepalanya sampai rasanya berputar 360 derajat karena tak siap menghadapi terjangan sosok manis di hadapannya. Soonyeong benar-benar rela melepaskan Yoongi jika untuk sosok indah yang satu ini. Sementara dia yang disebut sebagai 'bidadarinya' Soonyeong itu menyadari bahwa ada sebuah makhluk yang mengawasinya, perlahan dia menoleh ke belakang. Soonyeong yang menyadari hal itu kemudian meninggalkan bibir pintu kamar 'bidadarinya' dan bergabung dengan sahabat astralnya melanjutkan belajar. Dia menceritakan pada Jimin tentang bidadarinya setelah pulang dari rumah Yoongi dan sepertinya Jimin tidak mepedulikannya dan terus berjalan.

.

.

.

Senin adalah salah satu hari di dalam satu minggu yang benar-benar penuh dengan sumpah serapah dari para siswa yang harus rela melepas hari Minggu tenang mereka dan kembali bergelut dengan sekolah –pr dan tugas yang memuakkan, belum lagi guru killer dan pelajaran yang super membosankan.

Tak terkecuali dengan salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul ini, tepatnya di kelas 11 B, lebih detail lagi pada Jimin dan Soonyeong yang duduk di meja pojok belakang mengutuk habis-habisan hari Minggu mereka yang berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan diganti dengan hari Senin plus pelajaran matematika dari Kang Saem. Tuhan, kuatkan Jimin dan Soonyeong yang tampan ini, pikir mereka narsis.

"Kenapa harus sudah hari Senin? Hah." Soonyeong berucap jengah dengan kepalanya yang tergeletak pada mejanya.

"Sama. Demi Tuhan, aku masih ingin dirumah Yoongi Noona dan menghabiskan waktu dengan memandang wajah manisnya itu." Jimin menanggapi dengan lesu juga.

"Aku lebih ingin bertemu bidadariku itu, bahkan kalau bisa aku ingin berkenalan dengannya dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya selamanya..." kata Soonyeong tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya membayangkan bidadarinya.

"Aku sebenarnya penasaran dengan bidadari-mu itu, siapa sih? Kenapa dari kemarin kau terus saja menyebutnya bidadarimu."

Pertanyaan Jimin hanya diacuhkan saja oleh Soonyeong yang masih berangan-angan tentang bidadarinya, sambil senyum-senyum. Jimin jadi bergidik ngeri membayangkan jangan-jangan si Kwon ini kemarin kerasukan. Masa iya ada bidadari di rumah Yoongi Noona? Aneh.

"Haish–" umpatan Jimin hampir saja terucap kalau saja guru matematikanya tak masuk dengan segala aura ke-killer-annya. Jimin langsung beringsut dan duduk dengan rapi meninggalkan Soonyeong yang disebelahnya yang masih tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

Seketika keadaan kelas 11 B yang tadi bising berubah hening dan senyap karena sang guru telah berada di depan kelas dengan seorang gadis berambut pink yang mungil, bermata sipit, berkulit putih dan –tunggu, Gadis?

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru. Ayo, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Gadis manis bersurai pink itu langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Min Jihoon-imnida, mohon bantuannya teman-teman." Ucap si anak baru disertai senyum simpulnya.

Anak baru itu membuat Jimin terkaget, hampir saja ia tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Mungil, putih, manis, sedikit dingin dan bersurai pink. Min Jihoon pastilah adik dari Min Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba saja, entah kapan tersadar dari lamunannya, Soonyeong dengan bodohnya langsung berdiri dan memandang si anak baru dengan berbinar.

"BIDADARIKU!" teriak Soonyeong cukup nyaring sambil memandang kearah si anak baru dengan tangan yang terjulur kedepan dan membuat Jimin harus rela menahan malu ditempatnya. Demi celana bokser berwarna kuningnya, Soonyeong dan segala tingkah absurdnya benar-benar membuat Jimin ingin membuang Soonyeong ke lapangan sekarang juga. Apa-apaan bocah itu memanggil si anak baru dengan sebutan bidadari?

"Ada apa Tuan Kwon? Siapa yang kau sebut bidadari? Kalau ingin bertemu bidadari silahkan pergi ke khayangan dan keluar dari kelasku!" bentak Kang Saem dengan tegas. Ia sudah cukup jengah dengan satu muridnya ini yang selalu tak memperhatikan saat pelajarannya ditambah satu lagi yang tak pernah absen dalam kelas remidiasinya.

Soonyeong tersadar karena bentakan itu tertuju padanya dan membuatnya kikuk setengah mati. Ia langsung duduk dan memandang teman sebangkunya. Gadis manis di depan kelas itu adalah bidadarinya. Yap. BIDADARI KWON SOONYEONG.

"Jimin..." Soonyeong berbisik pada Jimin, ia tentu tak mau dimarahi Kang Saem lagi.

"Hm"

"Itu bidadariku"

"What?!"

"Itu gadis yang kusebut bidadari"

"Itukan adiknya Yoongi Noona"

"Oh... –what? Adik Yoongi Noona?" Soonyeong tak sengaja memekik dan membuat perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju padanya.

"Masih berkutat dengan bidadarimu Kwon Soonyeong? Dan sekarang Park Jimin?"

Jimin hanya mengumpat tertahan.

"Baiklah, untuk Min Jihoon silahkan duduk di sebelah Boo Seungkwan. Dan untuk kedua pemuda di belakang sana, saya mohon diam atau kalian akan saya hukum!" Ancaman Kang Saem yang membuat Jimin dan Soonyeong terbungkam. Bidadari –maksudnya Min Jihoon memang penting untuk dibahas tetapi sekarang yang lebih penting adalah mereka harus memperhatikan pelajaran matematika agar tak lagi-lagi remidi saat ulangan nanti.

Pelajaran dilalui dengan tenang seperti biasa, semua siswa memperhatikan penjelasan Kang Saem dengan cermat –atau sebenarnya mereka hanya takut saja jika dihukum. Sampai bel istirahat berbunyi dan guru matematika killer itu segera berpamitan dengan pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk. Astaga...

"Kau ingin ikut aku ke kantin?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu pada teman sebangkunya yang baru.

Si teman sebangku, si gadis berambut pink itu hanya menggeleng dengan disertai senyum manisnya.

"Tidak. Terimakasih sudah menawari." Jawab Jihoon singkat, ia memang terkesan dingin dan jutek tapi ia masih tau sopan santun kepada orang yang dengan baik hati menawarinya. Boo Seungkwan langsung saja mengangguk dan berlalu menuju kantin.

Jihoon memang tak suka dengan keadaan kantin yang terlalu ramai, karena baginya, buku dan ketenangan adalah hal yang paling disukainya. Saat ia masih membaca buku dengan serius, suara berisik terdengar dari meja paling belakang tapi ia tetap acuhkan saja.

"Lihat saja, Park. Apa yang akan kulakukan" suara si surai hijau dengan bersemangat.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" si surai orange hanya terheran oleh tingkah laku temannya.

"Aku benar-benar rela melepaskan Yoongi Noona, ambilah! Aku akan berjuang untuk bidadariku"

"Aku masih tak paham, kau apa...?"

Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, sahabat bodohnya itu telah menghampiri meja tepat Jihoon berada. Jihoon? Untuk apa Soonyeong menghampirinya? Jangan bilang...

Tanpa disangka bangku Seungkwan bergerak dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup berisik tanda ada orang yang baru saja mendudukinya. Jihoon masih setia pada bukunya sampai-

"BIDADA –maksudku, Jihoon-ah~ maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

-seorang pemuda berambut hijau dengan mata sipitnya yang tadi menyebutnya bidadari menghampirinya dengan pandangan memuja memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya. What?! Pacar?! Apa Jihoon tak salah dengar?

"APA?!" Jihoon langsung memukulkan novel setebal 500 halaman itu ke kepala Soonyeong yang tentu tak siap menerimanya. Soonyeong masih mengaduh karena kelakuan bar-bar adik mantan gebetannya ini. 'Hah... sepertinya perjuanganku akan dimulai lagi'

"Dasar gila..." desis Jimin sambil meringis kasihan melihat sahabatnya sedang disiksa –em, mungkin bisa dibilang menghadapi ujian cintanya.

Ia yang cukup malu melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu mengalihkan pandangan seolah tak mengenal Soonyeong. Tetapi, alihan pandangannya itu membuatnya melihat Yoongi dari jendela yang sedang melewati kelasnya kemudian berfikir untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu. 'Kalau Soonyeong gila, aku mungkin bisa lebih gila lagi' batin si pemuda Park konyol.

Ia berlari keluar kelas dan tiba-tiba berteriak dengan lantangnya, "JADILAH PACARKU YOONGI NOONA!" memastikan bahwa Yoongi Noona-nya mendengar pernyataan tiba-tibanya itu. Yoongi yang biasanya tidak pedulian tanpa disadari berbalik menuju arah Jimin.

Jimin terlanjur senang yang mengira dengan berbaliknya Yoongi mengartikan Yoongi menerima cintanya. Namun, ternyata Yoongi melewati Jimin dan memasuki kelasnya Jimin, tepatnya untuk mengampiri Jihoon.

"Jihoonie, apa kau membawa buku yang kau baca satu bulan ini yang sampai sekarang belum selesai itu? Bisa aku meminjamnya?" tanya Yoongi pada Jihoon.

"Aku membawanya. Tapi untuk apa?" Jihoon lalu memberikan buku yang dimaksud Yoongi yang berisi hampir 800 halaman.

"Untuk mengusir hama." Kemudian dia meninggalkan Jihoon dan berdiri di depan Jimin. Seketika itu buku yang dipegang Yoongi dengan 'lembutnya' melayang dipipi Jimin. Setelah itu Yoongi pergi dengan meninggalkan Jimin yang berjongkok sambil mengelus pipinya yang kesakitan. Soonyeong yang melihat kejadian itu kemudian menghampiri sahabatnya. Ia ikut berjongkok dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu kemudian berkata, "Belum takdir kita untuk mendapatkan bidadari kita, kawan. Kita harus berjuang lagi. Hah."

.

.

.

END dengan tidak elitnya

.

Otteyo?

p.s : Tolong bantu review ya... Buat yg udah review, fav dan follow muah-muah pokoknya, mayan kan amal baik di bulan puasa.

p.s 2 : Buat seluruh umat muslim SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA. Moga lancar dan berkah yay...

p.s 3 : Klo kalian pengen baca ceritanya di WP juga bisa, di akunnya patner-in-crime-ku **KWONELIA**.

.

Love, Moonby


End file.
